


New Years

by Spuds_123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Ghostbur - Freeform, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo has Panic Attacks, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, techno is kind of ooc but its fiiiiiiine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuds_123/pseuds/Spuds_123
Summary: It's new years on the Dream SMP.(If any of the cc's want fics like this to be taken down, inform me and i will do so immediately!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, no shipping dont be weird
Kudos: 87





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> this was written while i was super ill, so forgive me for any mistakes in writing :) as with all my dsmp fics, if any of the ccs find this and want me to remove it, they can say :)
> 
> projection go brrrr

Tubbo had never really liked New Years. He thought it was a lot of effort for... literally nothing. All that happened was the Earth had gone around the Sun once again, nothing more. So why was it such a big deal? Yeah, there were parties, but as an introvert, that wasn't really anything to look forward to either. He would normally spend his New Years in his room, playing on his computer, or on his phone, but he would eventually get dragged into the parties Tommy. Tommy was the opposite of Tubbo - he loved new years. You could usually find him awake until five, six, sometimes later in the morning, after spending his entire night singing, dancing, and just generally having fun. He would then sleep in until late in the afternoon, then spend the rest of January 1st with Tubbo. This is how it had gone every single year, since they met. Tubbo in his room until three in the morning, Tommy coming and dragging him into parties, then sleeping, then once they woke up they'd spend the day with each other.

This changed on October 16th. 

A couple months had gone by now, and Tubbo was mostly healed. Is what he wished he could say. Maybe things would've turned out different if he had died instantly, after the first firework, but things were never that simple. He had gotten shot in the chest, but when Techno realised he didn't die instantly, he panicked and just shot again blindly. The shot hit him right in the face, hitting just next to his left eye. The thing with canon deaths on the server is, the final thing that killed you would leave scars when you revive. Everyone who died in the final control room had mild burn scars up and down their bodies from the potions of harming, Quackity had a huge scar on his lip from where Technoblade ripped a pickaxe through it, Karl had more extreme burn marks from a planned explosion to frame Eret for being a shit king. It was just a widely accepted thing by now, everyone knew it happened and just went along with it in their lives. Of course, it was annoying, like Quackity now had to be more careful with what he ate, and Tubbo... well, shrapnel from the firework had gotten into his eye, and now he was blind in that eye. As well as this, there were explosion marks around his face, around his eyes in particular. He couldn't do anything without being constantly reminded of what happened. Obviously, he wasn't the only one who had that problem, but one more of the many downsides of the festival is now, many more things made him feel... anxious? He couldn't think of any other words to describe it. For example, yellow concrete could make him feel bad, and tight spaces made him feel exactly how he did at the festival. And, of course, fireworks. He didn't actually know about the firework thing at first. After all, they weren't used all that often. The first time they were used since the festival was a couple of weeks later, celebrating Tubbo beating Tommy at a quiz. Tommy had set off some fireworks near him, then next thing he knew he was trying to calm Tubbo down from an anxiety attack. The only people who knew about this was Tubbo, Tommy, and... Techno, actually. Well, he didn't _know_ , but Techno had a good idea on how the brain works. He could probably guess that after getting brutally killed with a firework, fireworks would probably not be a pleasant thing for him anymore.

New Years came around quicker than everyone thought it would. Everyone had spent so much time decorating the server, right up until December 31st. A huge party was held, which Tommy had dragged Tubbo to. They spent a few hours at the party, then Tommy wandered off and Tubbo went to his room. Not too long after, it hit midnight. That's when the firework display started. 

* * *

Tommy was enjoying himself a great deal. It had been an amazing day so far, spending a lot of time with Ghostbur, Phil, Techno, and Tubbo, but also hanging out with others too. He had talked to HBomb briefly about his plan to spend the entirety of his New Years with Fundy, in his infamous cat maid outfit, even going as far as to show him the things. His outfit had actually been improved, as Ranboo decided it would be hilarious if for Christmas he got HBomb new cat ears and a new tail, as his older ones had been a little scrappy. Thinking of Tubbo, he had wanted to look at the fireworks with him. Tubbo had actually left him not too long ago, saying he had something to do. Tommy had been a little disappointed, but he understood. Tubbo was a busy guy, so having something to do on New Years wasn't too out of the blue for him. Speaking of blue...

"Tommy!!" Ghostbur popped up behind him, looking happier than ever. "How are you?" 

"Hey, Ghostbur. I'm good, and you look like you're having fun."

"I am!! Me and friend have been going around together and talking with everyone! Mostly Phil and Technoblade though. Oh yeah, do you know where Tubbo is? Techno was asking for him, but nobody knows where he went."

"Bring Techno over, I want to look for him too, we might as well look together!" Ghostbur disappeared into the crowd, then no less than a minute later, he reappeared with Technoblade.

"Hey Tommy. Let's go look for Tubbo, right?" 

"Sounds good, talk to you later Ghostbur!" He waved goodbye to the ghost, then ran off to catch up to Technoblade, who had already walked off somewhere. 

* * *

Tubbo clenched his stuffed bee in his hands, his whole body shaking. He knew this was going to happen, why did he turn up to the event?? He knew he hated fireworks. It was stupid of him to turn up. All he could think about was just that day, October 16th, everything had gone well, then he- _Schlatt-_ had told him to stand still, encased him in the yellow concrete- it had taken him ages to just be able to _look_ at the colour yellow, and ever since the festival he had extreme claustrophobia. Tommy could usually calm him down when he was like... this, but Tommy was busy outside, having fun with everyone. Having fun with the fireworks. Probably having fun spending time with the one person who had killed him. 

He couldn't hold it against Techno, really. There was a lot of pressure coming from almost everyone at the festival, plus apparently, the voices in his head had been telling him, _screaming_ at him, to do it. He also had a lot of voices, and they were loud when they _weren't_ yelling at him, from what Tubbo had heard from him. His thoughts kept spiralling further and further, until he heard a door slam open, and-

"Tubbo! Tubbo, are you ok? Techno, wait outside."

* * *

He ran to Tubbo's door after he heard muffled sobbing from outside. Techno had actually noticed first, due to piglins having better hearing, but he was too awkward to say anything, and decided to wait for Tommy to notice himself. He had already put all the pieces together, too. He'd already been acting strange all evening, especially around him, and then the fireworks started, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. 

Unfortunately for Tubbo, Tommy was an idiot.

He burst into Tubbo's room with no warning, slamming the door open with such force that Techno himself flinched at it. This child was... really not the smartest. Tommy was usually good at stuff like this, but his energy levels were high from how he'd been spending his day. He was really, _really_ not fit to be comforting someone having a panic attack right now.

"Tommy, I think you should step back for a bit. Go hang out with Ghostbur and Phil, I'll be back soon enough. Also save some of Niki's cake for me, I haven't had the chance to have any yet."

"But-"

"Trust me on this one, it'll be fine." He said one more thing to Techno, then walked back most of the way, glancing over his shoulder every second with a concerned look on his face. Then he ran the rest of the way back to Phil.

"Be nice, ok? We... both know what happened."

* * *

Tubbo heard Tommy leave, then tensed up as a presence entered the room. Although his door was on the opposite side of the room to his bed, he still felt like he was too close. Everything was too close. He threw the bee somewhere towards the door, and Techno felt the small bee hit his chest in the dark room. He let out a small grunt of surprise, and placed the bee on the floor behind him. He stepped nearer to Tubbo, but not too near, making sure he didn't cross any boundaries. 

"Tubbo?" He called out into the room. He got no verbal response, but he heard the rustling of a duvet that let him know that Tubbo was actually there. "Tubbo, I want you to know that I'm on the opposite side of the room to you, and that you can tell me to leave at any time. Tommy's got too much energy to do anything at the moment, so you're stuck with me for now." 

He was met with silence. Then, after a minute, he got a reply.

"...you can stay." Techno was honestly surprised. He was expecting to have to walk out and go and find Ghostbur or something.

…he was not expecting to get this far, thus did not have a plan for what to do next.

"um... is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Come here, please..." Tubbo mumbled into his pillow. Technoblade stepped closer, not really wanting to get too close, but he did have to help the kid. "You... you moved like, two steps. Come... right next to me." He did as he was asked, and stood there next to him.

"I'm here, now what?" He cursed himself for the cold tone in his voice, knowing that the last thing he needed right now was him acting like this. He was taken aback when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, and he almost jumped away, then quickly realised what was happening. "Hey... are you sure you want me here? I can go and get Tommy, or Phil, or-"

"No, if I wanted either of them I would've asked..." He buried his face into Techno's shirt, and hugged him tighter. All he needed right now was to convince his mind that he wasn't evil, and this seemed the best way to do it.

And it was slowly working.

Techno stood there awkwardly at first, but now he was hugging the boy back, making sure he didn't hold too tight, making sure that Tubbo was ok, making sure that everything was ok.

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, before Tubbo moved away from him. 

"Thanks. For that. I honestly wasn't expecting you to stay, I thought-" he was cut off by Techno holding up his hand.

"It's fine. It's the least I could do." He sat down on his bed. "I still feel guilty about it, you know." His voice had dropped to nearly a whisper.

"You do?" Tubbo wasn't expecting that. It was rare for Technoblade, _the Technoblade!,_ to show any kind of weakness, especially through emotions. This felt... weird. Not a bad weird, but just weird.

"...yeah. I'll just go now, come back wh-" cutting each other off seemed to be becoming a common theme between the two. Tubbo had thrown himself against the man, pulling him back into a hug.

"Don't go yet. I know you well enough to know that you don't like social situations that much, you can stay with me for a bit. Please?"

"Fine. I'll stay as long as you want." He hadn't noticed yet, but he had subconsciously reached around the boy to hug him back. 

* * *

They stayed together for a whole hour, hugging and talking, about what happened, and about other things. Then they decided to head back to the party. Things had not died down at all, in fact Techno arrived just in time to catch Tommy after he thought that jumping from the top of a tree would be funny.

"Ayyyyy, Techno, big man, you're back! Is Tubbo- Tubbo!!" He cut himself off as he threw himself out of Techno's arms and into Tubbo's.

"Yeah, I'm back now. So, want to go to the top of that mountain and see how fast we can go on the snow?"

"YES! Let's go right now!! Race you, bitch!" The two sped off, pushing and shoving each other, laughing.

"Don't die, it's too much work." Techno yelled after them, getting a response of _"I'll try not to!"_ from the both of them. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> the panic attacks are written from personal experience, and remember that everyone experiences things like this differently!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Remember to leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
